


gunshots and snowflakes

by theskylarshippers (coyotestoryteller)



Series: Laurenstober 2020 [6]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Historical RPF
Genre: Laurenstober 2020, M/M, duels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotestoryteller/pseuds/theskylarshippers
Summary: Prompt for day 24: duel
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens
Series: Laurenstober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950412
Kudos: 9





	gunshots and snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a hot second since I've done these, but here we are!

A shot goes off, and another, and it’s all over in such a short time. The other man is stumbling backwards (and John isn’t bleeding, John isn’t bleeding, the shot missed him, he has to say that a hundred times). Alexander tackles him as soon as he gets the chance, drags him off to somewhere private, fusses over him.  _ You did so well,  _ he says.  _ Look at you, my beautiful love, my everything. All I could ever want.  _ And the strangest thing is that he’s glad the shot missed him, glad he’s alive in a warm room being held tightly.


End file.
